My Version
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: What if not every member of the Fellowship had gotten out of Moria unscathed? My version of what I think should've happened. Story previewed in A Reason To Believe.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel the dark depths of the mines before they even reached them. The shadows loomed ever closer as they neared, and his mind just couldn't stay at rest. No one knew of his discomfort, but he couldn't shake the feeling that not everything would go well.

Before he could continue his deep thoughts, a hand lightly landed on his shoulder, and Legolas turned his head around to find Aragorn walking beside him, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Aragorn looked around at the Fellowship to make sure no one was listening, and just in case he said in Elvish, "_What do you see?"_ Legolas's eyes gazed around their surroundings, and not meeting Aragorn's eyes, he said, "_Shadows. They are present even here."_

Before Aragorn could respond again, they had reached the entrance. Gandalf was carefully reading the words on the top, murmuring to himself, "Speak 'friend' and enter. Speak 'friend' and enter." Everyone noticed that Gandalf was taking his precious time with the entrance, so all sat down to wait it out. Finally, Frodo walked over. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Gandalf realized this and spoke it, "Mellon."

The door opened, and everyone went to go inside. Gimli was too busy boasting about the Mines to notice the corpses on the ground. Boromir looked around nervously. "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" The light of Gandalf's staff verified this fact, and Legolas pulled out an arrow from a corpse. "Goblins!" he stated.

Suddenly, Frodo screamed, and everyone turned to watch as a giant sea monster scooped him up. With everybody's help, they got Frodo free, but then the entrance began to crumble. "Run!" Legolas stayed behind slightly to make sure that everyone else got in. Suddenly, the entrance crumbled to the ground, and everyone was left in the pitch black. Gandalf lighted his staff, and then said that there was no turning back. But before they could move on, Aragorn noticed that there was one less member. "Where's Legolas?" he asked, and everyone turned in horror to the pile of rubble.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ah, yes, the story I previewed in A Reason To Believe. Hope you liked it, and I'll make sure that we find the Elf. I still say he needs a helmet, though. Lol, TTYL! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter for this new story! Thank you for all of you who started following from chapter one just yesterday! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

For a while, no one moved. Then, Aragorn started digging at the rubble of the entrance. "Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?" Silence greeted his answer, and the silence was the type of silence that could make you squirm.

Boromir got down and helped Aragorn, too, and soon everyone was pulling at the rocks, shouting the Elf's' name.

Aragorn suddenly pulled away a large rock, and underneath revealed…a hand. Legolas's hand. "I found him!" Everyone ran over to where the ranger sat, and began their task once more, now all determined to uncover their friend and comrade.

Soon, Legolas's leg was revealed, then an arm, and finally, they had uncovered the motionless form beneath the stone. Everyone stepped back a little from Aragorn, who was trying to access Legolas's must-be many injuries. Then, surprising to everyone, Legolas opened his eyes and looked around. They were a bit dilated because surely his head must've been hit by many rocks. Aragorn finally managed to speak. "Mellon nin(my friend), how do you feel?" Legolas looked at him, and then said, "I'm fine, Aragorn."

Aragorn snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, you're fine. And I'm a Dwarf." At this, Legolas smiled, but it quickly turned into a wince. A pain like he had never felt before radiated down his neck and to his back. He tried to conceal the look of discomfort, but Aragorn had a healer's eyes, and soon was questioning Legolas. "Where are you hurt?" "I'm fine." "Do you feel any breaks?" "I'm fine." "Do you have a headache?" "Aragorn, for the love of peace, I'm fine!"

Aragorn smirked at his stubborn friend. "Ok, if you're fine, stand up." Legolas put on a determined look, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the Fellowship. "As you wish." Legolas tried to keep his balance as he got up, but the pounding in his head drew out the sound of Aragorn calling his friends' name. Legolas started to sway dangerously, and Aragorn steadied him.

Aragorn looked him in the eyes, a questioning glance sweeping over his friend. "Are you sure you're fine, Legolas?" He asked in a tone that would've made any criminal out there confess to his crime. Legolas cast his eyes down. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but he also didn't want to be a hindrance. He wanted to get out of the Mines, and the quicker, the better.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aragorn looked at him disbelievingly, but he wouldn't question his friend more. If Legolas was fine, then they should indeed move on. "Ok. Let's get out of this place."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: That Elf is a stubborn mule! I know that I don't think he's fine! He should listen for once. Or, as I have been saying for a year, wear a helmet! That way people might believe a little more that he's 'fine'! Lol, next chapter will come soon, I promise. Just maybe not over this week. I'm lucky I got off of school today. TTYL! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry that i haven't updated in a while, just...curse you school. That's all I have to say as an excuse. We must all agree that without school, we would all be complete idiots, and I wouldn't be typing this right now, but really, why FIVE days a week? Well, here's the next chappie!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas was very uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in, but he wouldn't say anything. Sure, the shadows creeped around him like looming figures getting ready to strike, and his head pounded so loudly it drowned out most sounds, and Aragorn kept staring at him as if he looked like he knew Legolas was having problems, but Legolas knew that the sooner they got out of the darkness, the sooner he could be at ease, and they could continue their journey to destroy the ring. He didn't want to be a hindrance by having to halt their traveling due to access his injuries. So he kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, Gandalf haulted, letting the glow emanating from his sceptre travel through the dark mine, a look of sheer unrecognition on his face. The dim light that shined was big enough to reveal to entrances, and Gandalf looked like he was trying to figure out which way to go. "I have no memory of this place," he stated, and while Gandalf went to sit down on a rock near the two looming entrances, the rest of the Fellowship rested for a while. Pippin and Merry talked about how hungry they were, and their voices were the only thing that broke the haunting silence of the vast mines.

Legolas took this advantage of rest to pull himself together a little. His head still felt like Gimli was trying to break it open with his large axe, but he still put on a mask of contentment, just to not cause any alarm from the other members. He couldn't help the fact that the dark shadows were still surrounding him, but he tried not to pay any attention to them.

Finally, Gandalf pointed to one of the passages. "This way." Frodo looked into the cave, and the Fellowship followed Gandalf further into the large tunnel which stretched into a chamber. When they reached this, Gimli ran to a door before anyone had a chance to stop him. When they reached the room, they found Gimli sobbing at the remains of what seemed to be a grave. Legolas, over the pounding in his head, was surprised to feel a sense of darkness drawing near. He whispered in Aragorn's ear, "We should not linger here."

Aragorn nodded, and both listened as Gandalf read from a diary from, Legolas guessed, the person who had been buried. Suddenly, a loud clashing noise sounded next to Gandalf, and everyone turned to look at Pippin, who had just touched an old carcass of a body, and it had fallen down a deep well. Once the clashing was over, Gandalf glared at Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked down in shame, but then everyone's eyes went to the well as a drum pounded throughout the silence of the mine.

Boromir ran to the door that had concealed them and was almost met by an arrow, which landed in the door right next to his head. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn barracaded the doors as best as they could, and Boromir leaned up against the door. "They have a cave troll," he mumbled, before standing back. And everyone waited as the Orcs broke open the doors.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Oh, what's going to happen next? I hope that I got the lines right, I just wanted to be able to put some of the movie into this. I hope I could at least make you be able to visualize it better. At least, you know, I've watched this movie a million times, so I could probably recite the whole first movie for you. I just hope this was good enough visual aid. Well, next chapter will probably be posted some time soon, so, TTYL! :) RED SOLO CUP!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, as so many people were probably requesting, I decided to bring you the new chapter a day earlier than I had been totally planning. So, here it is!

WELWELWELWELWEL

The Orcs exploded into the room, and the silence the mine had once taken upon was now filled with the sound of clashing swords, arrows whizzing through the air, and the battle cries of Orcs. Legolas fought through the pain that clouded his mind, but the Orcs saw his weakness and his pained eyes, and the bigger of the Orcs took advantage when the Elf let his guard down for only a second. The Orc grinned and plunged his rusty sword into Legolas's side. The Elf gave a soft gasp, and hissed when the Orc brutally pulled the sword out.

Legolas had to fight with himself to keep his body upright, not willing to give up without a fight. He took one swipe at the Orc, and it fell to the ground, headless. The other Orcs exchanged glances quickly before advancing on the ever weaking Elf, but Legolas heard before he saw the gigantic cave troll explode into the room, knocking down the remains of the old wooden door. The rest of the Orcs fled, not wanting to be crushed by the troll.

The troll took one look at Legolas on a balcony of some sort, and decided that he would get rid of him first. The troll took a long chain and whipped it near Legolas. He jumped, avoiding the near-fatile blow, and, the troll now angry, swung again, right above Legolas's head. Legolas ducked, again dodging the obstacle. The troll swung one last time, and the chain looped around a column. Legolas held the chain steady with his foot, and then climbed the chain and jumped on the troll's head.

He shot two arrows in its head, a wound that should've killed it, but the troll just flung him off, and the spotted its next victim...Frodo. Frodo tried to trick the giant troll at first, but to no avail. Aragorn ran to help him, but the troll knocked him aside, and the ranger was thrown into a wall, knocked unconscious. Frodo ran to him, trying to wake him, but the troll stood over him, and Frodo barely got out of the way before the troll swung its blade.

But the troll wasn't done with Frodo. Frodo leaned up against a wall, and the troll smiled an ugly smile before plunging the sword into Frodo's side. Frodo gasped as the blade was twisted deeper, until the troll wrenched it out. Frodo fell to the ground, and everyone thought him dead. Pippin and Merry teamed up and climbed onto the troll. Pippin was flown off soon, but Merry stayed atop the troll, wanting to avenge his friend and companion.

Everyone watched as the troll yelled, and Legolas took out his bow and arrows, and shot them all at the troll. They flew through the air with graceful but deadly elligance before the troll fell, dead, to the stone floor. While everyone else went immediately to Frodo, who was miraculously alive, Legolas leaned up against a near-cracked column, trying to catch his breath. His wound hurt more than most of his usual wounds that he had gotten before, and the pounding increased. Legolas felt drained from the battle, but he still refused to let it show. He stood up straight, wincing, but no one noticed, everyone's attention at the moment one Frodo.

Then, Gandalf got up. "Let us hurry and try to get out of here while we can. There are more dangerous things in here besides Orcs and trolls. Be on your guard." And with that happy remark, the Fellowship filed out of the room. And no one noticed that Legolas walked slightly hunched, not straight and proud like he usually did. They were all too busy trying to escape the darkness of the Mines of Moria, the shadows stretching far and wide, like claws trying to catch them.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I know, that Gandalf line was at the beginning, but I didn't have anything for anyone to say, and I just wanted a little dialogue in there to make it more realistic. But no one noticed Legolas had a wound! I hope that it doesn't turn fatile! But you never know where my imagination will go. Sometimes my imagination surprised even me, like it did in A Random Story. Since when was Deliarna an Elf in my mind? I don't know where my mind is going, but it will probably drag all of you along with it who are following this story, so, yeah. TTYL! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I had this written Sunday, and then I just decided to wait, so sorry for not updating yesterday. Now, here's the next chapter, for all of you eager people who have been following the story! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

The entered a great hall that seemed to stretch a mile long. They could hear more creatures behind them, except for Legolas, who, despite how much he tried, couldn't hear anything very well, nor focus on what was going on. The pain in his side where he had been stabbed was increasing every minute that they kept running. Finally, they stopped, and soon were surrounded by the creatures of Moria. Suddenly, they all scurried away, as if trying to get away from something. Legolas noticed how Gandalf seemed to pale a little in the dim light, and he turned and ran, the Fellowship following behind.

"We must cross the bridge, or it will be too late," Legolas heard Gandalf mumble to himself, and they finally reached a straight staircase. Just as they were about to get to the end though, a piece of the ceiling fell right in front of them, creating a big huge gap in the staircase. Legolas jumped across, being the more lithe of everyone there. He winced when the jump pulled on his wound slightly, but still no one noticed, for which he was glad. They need not worry about nothing more than getting across right now, he thought to himself.

Next Gandalf came, then Boromir, and Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Aragorn was going to toss Gimli over, but Gimli held up his hand to stop the confused ranger. "No one tosses a Dwarf," he said, before jumping over. He would've fallen through the gap had Legolas not caught him by his beard. "Not the beard!" he cried, and Legolas pulled him up easily. Then, just when Aragorn and Frodo were about to jump, another piece of the ceiling fell behind them, creating two gaps and causing the stair case to tilt, with Aragorn and Frodo still on it.

They would've fallen, too, had Aragorn not still had his instincts in check. "Lean forward!" he shouted to Frodo, and they did just that, and the part of the staircase collapsed against the other. Legolas caught Aragorn, Boromir caught Frodo, and everyone started to run as the part of the staircase fell. Orcs had been firing arrows at them for a while now, trying to hit someone with a lucky shot. Legolas had killed a few with his own bow, though the movement had caused him pain, but now they were all still firing their arrows at the Fellowship.

They finally reached the bridge, and they all crossed before, standing before them, was a balrog of Moria, a giant creature made out of dark flame. Gandalf stepped onto the bridge, and everyone watched as he drove away the creature. "You shall not pass!" he yelled, and brought his staff above his head and then brought it down, and the bridge beneath the balrog collapsed, taking the balrog with it. Gandalf had turned around, but with one last flick of its wrist, the balrog had sent up his glowing whip one last time, catching it on Gandalf's leg, pulling him almost over the edge.

Boromir caught Frodo before he could step on the bridge, Frodo crying out, "GANDALF!" Gandalf fought to get himself back up on the bridge, before glancing one last time at the Fellowship. "Fly, you fools!" he said, before abruptly letting his grip on the side of the bridge go, everyone watching in shock as Gandalf fell into the darkness. Boromir picked up Frodo and ran towards the light of day shining from an exit. The Fellowship got outside, all the while avoiding the arrows sent by the remaining Orcs.

Legolas's vision was now getting blurry, and it had nothing to do with the tears he was trying not to shed over the loss of Mithrandir. Legolas sat down, groaning slightly at the pain it caused to do the simple action. He brought up his knees and hid his face in them, shaking slightly. Why was it so cold outside? He never felt the cold.

Aragorn noticed how upset his companions looked, but knew that they had to keep going if they didn't want the Orcs that still swarmed about catching up to them. He looked to Legolas, who to him looked distraught, with his knees drawn up and his face hid in them. He went to touch Legolas's shoulder, but frowned when Legolas shook underneath his touch. Then, he remembered that Legolas had been hurt at the beginning of entering the mine, and was surprised to find silver-red blood underneath the Elf. Had Legolas gotten injured in the mines and not said anything? That sounded like his Elven companion, Aragorn mused to himself.

"Legolas?" he asked softly, and Legolas tried to lift up his head, but it pounded so badly that he couldn't even lift it up an inch. He groaned again, and Aragorn's frown stayed. Then, Aragorn lifted up Legolas's head, and was surprised to meet with no resistance besides a moan. Legolas opened his eyes to see who had caused the movement, and noticed he had let his guard down too long, and now Aragorn had probably figured him out. Legolas smiled. "So...are we moving on yet?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Aragorn, who was getting slightly annoyed by the Elf's calmness and how he was still trying to mask his pain, said, "No, I think that we'll find somewhere to rest for the night. By the way, Legolas, how are you feeling?" Legolas gulped. He knew, so there was no point in trying to hide his pain anymore. "Like Gimli is trying to break open my head with his axe. And he keeps trying, never stopping to give up. Stubborn Dwarf." Aragorn couldn't help but smirk. So now _Gimli_ was being the stubborn one? "Come on, we'll treat your wounds when we find shelter." Legolas nodded, and stood up.

But suddenly, his vision swayed violently, and he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Aragorn caught his friend as Legolas's legs gave out, and barely heard a faint whisper from the Elf, "I'm sorry, Aragorn," before the Elf went completely limp in his arms.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: All I have to say is the story isn't even close to over. I hope that y'all enjoy it though! I couldn't wait to post this chapter because it has the most angst in it! Gotta love angst. It isn't a good Legolas story without angst. TTYL! :) Oh, and to all of you who reviewed, thanks for the advice. Trust me, I'm basically a grammar psycho, and it makes me irritated when I mess up even one word in a story. But, don't worry, I reread this one and added some tweaks to it to make the description better, and not so many ands, so, hope you enjoy this long chapter. I'm proud of myself, it's the longest chapter I've written! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, here's the next chapter, for all of you who were mad at me for leaving a cliff hanger. *Viewers grumble at the reminder.

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters *sigh*, but that doesn't stop me from writing about them! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

Aragorn looked down at the limp form that had just fallen into his arms. He was shocked at how bad Legolas's condition was. To actually fall, unconscious, into the ranger's arms was a bit shocking, and definitely something that hadn't happened very often. But, he wasn't in the least bit surprised that Legolas had hid his pain for this long. In fact, he was a little impressed by the Elf's endurance, but Aragorn stood stock still, before finally lowering his companion down to the dry ground.

No one in the Fellowship had noticed the Elf's condition, all still too upset to do anything about the situation. They all sat around, crying together, trying to get over the fall of Gandalf in Moria. Aragorn was upset, too, but right now, his friend needed him more than his thoughts and guilt.

First, he tried to find the source of the silvery blood pooling underneath the Elf, searching for some mark or gash. He finally found the bloody wound, right above Legolas's midsection, near his stomach. Aragorn sighed, tearing off a piece of his own cloak, and holding it to the nasty gash. Boromir heard his sigh, and glanced over, thinking that Aragorn was getting ready to tell him that they needed to move on. He was greatly shocked, though, to see Legolas sprawled out on the ground, obviously unconscious, and Aragorn trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from a horrible wound.

Boromir ran over to Aragorn immediately, looking from the Elf to the ranger, who didn't even seem to notice the man of Gondor standing beside him, so deep were his consenstrations and administrations that he didn't take the time to be alert. All he could think about was how they needed to get to Lothlorien, and fast. Legolas's wound must've become infected at some point, probably because the Orcs never bothered to clean their swords, and was now turning an angry red that Aragorn was sure was painful.

Finally, the rest of the Fellowship noticed their other problem, and all stared at the Elf, ranger, and Gondorian, all wondering what was wrong. Finally, Sam got up and came over. "Strider, is Mr. Legolas alright?" Aragorn finally looked up, and noticed Boromir and the tiny Hobbit standing next to him, and he reluctantly nodded. "He should be fine, but we should leave soon, so we can get to Lothlorien, where he'd be better off." Sam nodded, and went to tell the other Hobbits and Gimli.

Soon, everyone was ready to leave. Boromir offered to carry Legolas, but Aragorn refused. He had somewhat lied to the Fellowship when he said that Legolas would be fine. Really, inside, his mind was screaming at him to do something fast, or Legolas might not have a chance, and he wanted to be the one to be able to make sure his friend was all right should he awaken from unconsciousness.

They continued on, all running, for fear of Orcs and for Legolas. They finally reached the Golden Wood, all looking around nervously, as if thinking that warrior Elves would pop out of the bushed at any moment. Which, they did, to the fright of Gimli. They were surrounded by the Lorien Elves sooner than anyone could blink. The first Elf to speak up had golden hair, and an intense stare. The Fellowship who didn't know who he was, which was everyone except for Aragorn, all thought that he was not somebody to look down upon. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said he, and Aragorn suddenly became uncertain as to whether this would go as he had been wishing.

"Haldir of Lorien, it is an honor to see you again," Aragorn finally breathed, and Haldir looked to Aragorn, as if just noticing him among the strange people standing before him. Then, he noticed someone else, not standing, but lying in the ranger's arms, and his eyes went wide with concern, but he still didn't diminish his warrior stance. Instead, he stared at the still form of his friend, Legolas of Mirkwood, and finally managed to clench his gaze away from the other Elf to the only Hobbit there with dark hair. He felt a power more than he had ever felt before coming from the strange being, and he felt a shadow settle over his mind. He stared the Hobbit in the eyes.

"You bring great evil here. Come, we will give you shelter and food, and aid for the...wounded."

At this last part, he looked to Legolas again, and then locked eyes with Aragorn, who briefly nodded his consent, happy to finally get help for his companion and friend. He knew that Haldir was great friends with Legolas, and that one look at the form he held in his arms would change the golden warrior's mind greatly. So, with that, they headed into Lothlorien, all quite exhausted and in need of rest. But what no one noticed was thin red drops falling from the blonde haired archer being held in Aragorn's arms, or how his breathing was hitching slightly.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Before you kill me, let me say, I would never kill Legolas. Well, never say never actually, but you need Legolas in a story, and this one especially. So...I could change my mind, but I don't think he'll die. Just be extremely hurt. And to all of you Legolas angst luvers out there, this is the story for you. Hehe, but my imagination might drift off again...who knows. TTYL! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know...wait, no I don't. Oh, yeah, that's right! Haldir and Legolas NEED to be friends for a lot of you. Don't worry, for those of you who just can't get enough of Wood Elf angst, this is the chappie for you. Hit it, author!

WELWELWELWELWEL

The Fellowship slowly ascended the spiral staircase to the top, where they were escorted to a throne room. Haldir pulled Aragorn off to the side, fear for Legolas almost overwhelming. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have requested to speak with you, but I think that Legolas needs attention before he tries to go to this type of meeting." He smiled slightly, and Aragorn nodded his head, hesitantly handing Legolas over to Haldir, who gracefully walked away.

Haldir looked down into the face of his best friend, wondering what exactly had befallen Legolas. He noticed a new blood stain coming from his midsection, and knew that whatever had happened on their journey, Legolas needed to get to the healing halls, and fast.

He managed to reach the halls without jostling Legolas too much, and Haldir was immediately met by a few of the healers, who gasped at the sight of the prince of Mirkwood in their march warden's arms. Everyone in Lorien knew the golden haired being fairly well, and were very astonished by his condition. The healers quickly set to work, trying to stop the blood flow and mixing herbs in hope to help the wounded Elf.

Haldir stood nearby, helplessly watching as the healers worked on his friend. He had known Legolas for millenia, and to see him now, severly injured with the hurrying healers surrounding him, was a bit different for the Golden warrior. Haldir knew that Legolas frequently came home with an arrow wound, poisoned or infected, and that he worried the king more than Thranduil would care to mention.

So Haldir waited, anxiously watching the healers working, and sighed. This was going to be a long night for everyone.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Meanwhile, the group consisting of two Men, four Hobbits, and a very stubborn Dwarf stood before Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn finally spoke, "Seven there are here, but nine you had set out here with. Tell me, where are the prince of Mirkwood and Gandalf, for I much wish to speak with him privately."

Lady Galadriel looked to Aragorn, who met her gaze, and she saw the sorrow in his eyes, and heard his thoughts. "Gandalf has fallen into shadow."

Lord Celeborn looked at her, and Aragorn fidgeted uncomfortably. He had a feeling that they weren't all exactly welcome here, and prayed to the Valar that his assumption was wrong. Then, the Lady of the Wood looked at him again, and her voice spoke in his head.

_What has befallen the young prince?_

Aragorn gulped, and finally spoke. "Our Elven companion was gravely injured and is in the healing halls here right at this moment." After that, all of the Fellowship went stiff, all consumed with grief. Each heard a voice in their head when the Lady of the Wood met their gaze, and Boromir sobbed out loud when she met his eyes, trying to keep a grip on himself.

Finally, she turned to Frodo, who looked uneasily at her. The voice spoke in his head.

_Welcome, Frodo Baggins, the one who has seen the Eye!_

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok, maybe not the best chapter, but aren't you hoping that Legolas gets better? That's something to read this chapter for! Lol, I'll update soon, and review your thoughts on this story. I need all the help I can get. TTYL! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to keep you waiting. I know, school is such a bad thing for the modern age. But, if we didn't have school, we would just be cavemen. Actually, I might like that better than going to school. I wouldn't be stupid enough to live next to a volcano, though, like on the Fairly Oddparents. Read on!

WELWELWELWELWEL

Once they had been dismissed from the meeting with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Aragorn raced to the healing halls while the rest of the Fellowship were led to a place where they could rest. Aragorn was surprised that the meeting had gone at least well, and had not gone up in flames as he had suspected.

When he got to the halls, he ran into a tall, blonde being. When he looked down at the person he had unexpectedly landed on, he quickly got up and helped the march warden up. "I'm sorry, Haldir, I just..." Haldir held up his hand, silencing the embarrassed ranger. "Peace, my friend, there is nothing to forgive. I suspect you are here to see Legolas?" Aragorn nodded eagerly, and Haldir pointed to a group of hustling healers gathered around a bed. "They are doing everything they can to heal him. I just fear that it won't be enough..."

Aragorn didn't hear anything else the Elven warrior said as he practically ran over to Legolas's bedside, shoving aside healers, who just gave him dirty looks before being brushed away by the concerned Human. Finally, his work was successful, for he finally made a gap in which he could stand and see Legolas.

Though he wished he hadn't, seeing the ever-worsening condition of his companion. Legolas's face was flushed from fever, sweat beaded his forehead, drenching his hair. His breathing was fast, his lips parted softly so that he could get air in more easily. The sight of his friend like this almost wanted to make Aragorn break down right there at Legolas's side.

He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Haldir, who was also looking at his friend, worry glazing his eyes. Then, he looked down at Aragorn, meeting the man's gaze, and smiled. "Have hope, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Is hope not the name that Lord Elrond gave you?"

Aragorn lowered his gaze, remembering Elrond and his brothers back in Rivendell, and all the times that he and Legolas had returned home, one or the other injured, and on some occasions, both were sent immediately to the houses of healing. He smiled at the memory. Through all of those times when Legolas had pulled through a near-death experience, Aragorn had always had hope that the Elf would recover.

But when Aragorn looked back up at the Elf laid out before him, he knew that hope wasn't gone. He was by Legolas's side, and as long as Aragorn was there, hope was still alive. He looked back up at the Golden warrior, and gave him a renewed smile, this time not as fake. "Thank you, Haldir. Sometimes I forget."

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Hope that was enough to make you happy for me not updating over the last week. Soo...maybe...Sunday...will be the day that I update again. Saturday's are my brainstorming days, if I ever did have a brain. Lol, read review, and I'll type. TTYL! :)


	9. Chapter 9

OK, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. There gas been a lot of drama with my friends and I lately, and I had AAU basketball, and I got third place in the conference spelling bee! I feel smart! Lol, read on me peeps! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

For the longest time, it seemed like he could not think of anything else but staying at his friend's side as he watched Legolas grow weaker and weaker due to the high fever that refused to go away. Sighing, he rewet the white cloth that had rested on the Elf's forehead, which glistened with a feverish sweat.

He didn't hear the soft sound of Elven footsteps behind him, nor did he hear the question that the Golden warrior asked. It was only when Haldir touched his shoulder that Aragorn finally looked up, quite surprised at what seemed to be the march wardens' arrival.

Aragorn then realized that he must have been lost in thought for a long time, the worry for his companion and the fear of what lay ahead for the Fellowship clouding his mind. Some of the members had come to check on the progress of their friend, and each tried to convince Aragorn that Legolas would be alright. But Aragorn had fell for that once already on this mission that he found himself on, and last time, it had been the cause of his friends' suffering, the reason why he now lay before the ranger, injured and weak.

He faintly heard Haldir ask his question again, though Aragorn was again lost in thought. Finally, the irritated warrior shook Aragorn gently but forcefully. Aragorn finally came out of his reverie and once more met the eyes of Haldir.

"Aragorn, do you need anything?" The ranger shook his head, and Haldir sighed loudly. "Aragorn, Legolas will be alright. He has pulled through worse, or so I have heard."

Aragorn once more glanced across at the still form on the bed, and heaved a big sigh, letting some of the worry diminish to a minimal level. "I know. But that doesn't keep me from worrying about him. Legolas has been my friend since I was very small, and to even come close to losing him...and it being my fault..."

Haldir frowned at these last few words. How was this the Man's fault? Surely the concerned ranger had had a lot on his mind, and was doing everything he could've done to get his companions out of the perilous Mines. The warrior put a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder, before both pairs of eyes focused on the bed. They each had one thing in common: fear for their best friend.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I am soooo sorry, I didn't update in forever, but I have been SUPER busy this week and the week before that I just didn't have time to get on the account for more than five minutes. On the bright side...I found a basketball team! I am now a Cougar! Lol, I'll update soon. Until then, TTYL! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, my peeps, sorry for keeping you waiting for, what, a week now? Yeah, that sounds about right. Lol, here is the next chapter for all you eager beavers. Or woodchucks. Your choice.

A very special thanks to my beta reader, WhenTheThrushKnocks! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, though...a girl can dream! 

**Thanks to people who reviewed! **

WELWELWELWELWEL

It took almost all the remaining strength Legolas had to even glimpse his surroundings, or move to ensure that he wasn't already dead. He was pretty sure that the second wasn't possible, for pain still laced through his body with a burning rage.

Finally, he gathered the remains of his Elven senses and used his sharp hearing to pick up the noises coming from beside him. Legolas didn't remember much about the situation he was in, except for one thing: he had been in great pain and must've fallen unconscious. But, wouldn't he be dead if someone hadn't been with him?

All of his thoughts were chased away when a voice, soothing and gentle, spoke directly to him.

"Legolas? Are you awake?"

He recognized the voice, yet since there was no face along with it he could not place the person, nor if he was friend or foe. Slowly, Legolas used every ounce of his will to crack open his eyes. He wanted to shout with glee when he achieved his goal, but since he was in great pain, he didn't think it was possible. Legolas gazed at the man beside him, smiling as recognition dawned on him. Aragorn put a hand on his friend's head, checking the fever that still wouldn't completely go away.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not falling for that one again, Legolas. Be honest with me. Again, how are you feeling?"

Legolas sighed. There was no way of talking himself out of this one.

"Like I was trampled by an Oliphant and then dragged across Mordor for a week."

Aragorn frowned at the description, wondering if Legolas was exaggerating, or if the Elf truly felt that way. He decided that this answer was at least better than none, and sighing, removed his hand from Legolas's head. Legolas gave him an inquiring stare before turning his eyes to search his surroundings.

Finally, he managed to find the strength to ask: "How long was I out?"

"At least three days, Legolas."

Legolas's heart dropped. He had delayed the Fellowship _three_ days? Aragorn noticed how his friend looked at the ground, guilt showing fully on his face. The ranger changed the subject quickly.

"The healers say that when the fever breaks, you should heal swiftly. Your wound has been stitched and looks better than it did when we left the Mines. The only thing you need to do is sooner you get better, the sooner that we can continue our mission."

Legolas's eyes still portrayed guilt even though his friend was trying to tell him how well his recovery was going. Just as he was about to tell Aragorn about his guilt, someone else walked into the room. A familiar face popped into Legolas's view. Legolas smiled at Haldir, who walked over to the bed, returning the smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake, Legolas. You gave everyone quite a scare."

Legolas nodded, averting his eyes and was suddenly fascinated with the pattern of the stone floor. Haldir and Aragorn exchanged brief glances, wondering what was bothering the young Elf. Aragorn put on a quick smile when his friend returned his gaze, and put a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Rest, while you still can." Legolas nodded, closing his eyes wearily. He tried his best to stay awake, but darkness soon crept up on him, pulling him further into darkness.

Aragorn watched as his friend's breathing evened out in sleep. He turned his eyes to Haldir, who was looking at Legolas, sympathy marring his features. Aragorn returned his gaze to his friend.

"He's feeling guilty, isn't he?"

"Yes. His demeanor says it all."

Both friends made eye contact, concern showing equally in each other's eyes. Aragorn's look turned to determination, though, almost immediately. He wasn't going to let his friend's guilt effect his recovery, no. With a last glimpse at his sleeping friend, Aragorn sat down in a chair to wait. He would be there when Legolas awoke again, he would make sure.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok...don't kill me! I know that this chapter took forever, but this was also the hardest chapter to write! I personally believe there is one chapter in every story where the writer gets stuck, and the chapter turns completely terrible, but then the rest of the story makes up for it. Or, it could just be me. That would make sense too. Lol, read, review, and I'll type! Until then, TTYL! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, alright, please please please don't kill me. I know for a fact that I have NOT updated in, like, two months, and I feel really bad about it. I was really into sports for a while, especially hockey and baseball, and so I've been learning more about how to do those things and haven't really had the time to get on here and type a full chapter. But now I do, because, thank gosh, it's summer vacation! And all the kids out there are saying hallelujah! Lol, well, here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for...literally. Time to get back on track. :)

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

After waiting for almost a week, Legolas was happy to finally get out of bed and walk around. Aragorn had been hesitant at first, wanting his friend to get better fast because he too wanted to continue on their journey. But, Legolas continued to persist, and Aragorn had to admit, he did look a lot better than he had before. Aragorn just shook his head, though he couldn't have hidden the smile that refused to go away. "Fine, you stubborn Elf, you can get up, but not for too long."

Legolas smiled, knowing that he had finally gotten his way in this situation. The sooner he could get up and the Fellowship could leave Lothlorien, the sooner they could finish their seemingly impossible task and bring peace back to Middle-earth. Now, he and Aragorn walked slowly down the long staircase that Haldir had told them would lead the two back to their companions. Legolas could only roll his eyes at the pace they were taking. Aragorn had said it was so they could talk longer, but Legolas really knew that his friend didn't want to push the recovery of his injury.

Halfway down the staircase, Legolas stopped. "If we continue to go this slow, my wound will heal before we even get to the bottom!"

Aragorn sighed. "Better for it to heal than to make it worse by rushing."

This ended the complaining, and finally, they reached the bottom of the staircase. The two walked through a candle-lit tunnel before stepping out into the night air. Eventually, they found their companions resting below the thick branches of a large willow tree. Legolas and Aragorn sat next to the bank of a small stream, and chatted quietly, not wanting to wake any of their friends when they all needed as much rest as they could get. Then, all went silent, and both friends listened to the sound of frogs croaking and cricket chirping in the darkness. Legolas glanced up at the stars, glad that he could see them and not just the ceiling of the healing hall.

Aragorn yawned before sitting against the trunk of a smaller tree, gazing up and finding constellations and other patterns in the sky. Both friends were sitting, enjoying the beauty and the quiet of the night, when Legolas heard the sound of a twig snap not too far behind. He knew that it was only loud enough for himself to hear, though, because Aragorn didn't seem to notice anything, so Legolas didn't mention the sound, but instead strained his hearing a little more in case he heard it again.

When he did hear the sound again, it was closer, and sounded more like someone was shuffling through the brush. Aragorn seemed to hear this time, too, and looked at his friend. Aragorn got up and went toward the sound, but when Legolas tried to get up to follow, Aragorn waved his friend back, not wanting Legolas to strain his wound for unnecessary reasons.

As Aragorn got ever nearer to where he thought he had last heard the sound, he heard a thump, as if someone had plopped down on the ground. Cautiously, Aragorn drew nearer, and now he was so close that he could hear the sound of someone breathing. Aragorn took a deep breath before turning the corner, expecting anything to jump out at him.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Alright, I know, this was a lousy excuse for a chapter, but I'm a bit rusty after two months, my writing isn't as good. And my imagination, is like, dead, since it's had to be kept away since we had testing and I've had to listen to eight teachers ramble on about who knows what until summer vacation, so I'm a bit sour on the typing and can't really cram nearly as many big words as I could earlier on. SO...read, review, and I'll keep trying to type! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter for all of you anxious viewers who I left hanging on a cliffie the other chapter! Lucky you, the suspense is over...sort of. Well, read on, my peeps! :)

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas didn't know how long it was since his friend left, but he was getting slightly worried. _Aragorn's a ranger, he know's what he's doing, _Legolas thought before laying down on the soft ground. The sweet smell of grass swept over him, and he sighed happily as he looked up at the stars. Legolas remembered stories that his family would tell him about the stars when he had been just an Elfling, and he fell asleep, memories turning into pleasant dreams.

When Aragorn came back, he found his friend on the ground, and panic swept over him. He landed on his knees in front of Legolas, checking the Elf's pulse. He sighed with relief, realizing that Legolas had merely fallen asleep. Aragorn was relieved to see Legolas sleeping with his eyes open, meaning that his injury was healing.

The sound he and Legolas had heard earlier had only been Boromir, and Aragorn had talked to the man quietly before returning to his friend. Aragorn shuddered, thinking about if Legolas hadn't just fallen asleep. He snapped himself from these thoughts when Legolas groaned slightly in his sleep before shifting his head towards Aragorn. Aragorn sighed inwardly, before picking his friend up and carrying him back to the healing halls.

He layed the sleeping Elf down gently, pulling the sheets over his friend. He patted Legolas's arm softly before pulling himself into a chair. Aragorn found himself completely exhausted, more weary than he had thought previously, and before long, both ranger and archer were sleeping peacefully.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Haldir walked up the spiral staircase, heading to the healing halls to check on Legolas. He hadn't been able to see the progress of his friend's recovery, having gone on a patrol for several days. He was happy to be back, but his thoughts had drifted to his wounded friend more than once.

Opening the doors to the halls, he walked swiftly over to the bed that Legolas occupied, noticing that Legolas and Aragorn were both asleep, and couldn't help a smile as he noted the awkward position the ranger had chosen to sleep in. He turned his attention back to the golden haired Elf asleep on the bed before him, noticing how Legolas looked much better than he had the last time the golden warrior had seen him, the pain lines gone and the color having returned to his face.

Legolas shifted slightly, making the blankets that covered him fall. Haldir gently pulled them up back to their original position, putting a comfoting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Legolas."

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: OK, not my best, I didn't really get into the Boromir and Aragorn conversation that much because I hardly know what that was about, having not watched that movie in a month, so, I'm a bit at a loss to what was said. Anyway, besides that, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read, review, and I'll type! TTYL! :)


	13. Chapter 13

I believe the next chapter will be the last. I don't know, considering how well this story has been going, and if I quit this one, I'd have to start a whole new one...ugh. So, after you read this chapter, you can review your opinion on what I should do, just end it with the next chapter or if I should continue on. Because seriously, I could go either way. Well, enjoy this chappie first, then review, my peeps! :)

WELWELWELWELWELWELWEL

_The world was ending, he could tell from what he saw. Everything was burning, he could smell and feel it all around him, as if it was he himself that was on fire, but he knew this not to be true, he could see the fire in front of him. He wish he couldn't see at all, watching as prisoners were led away in chains, the clinking so loud he swore he could hear it a mile away. _

_As they were led away, he could hear the screaming, the pleading of the ones held captive, begging to be let go as the Orcs led them to a destination that was unknown, but pain and death were certain. He was chained like the rest, he noticed, as he looked down at the cold metal that encircled his wrists. When he looked back up, his face froze in horror as he watched the ones he loved being led to their death, him soon to follow. He could see their faces, each of them mirroring the same emotion: fear. _

_He thought he was going to follow them, that he would get to see them, but instead, they got farther and farther away, as he scrambled to catch them. But it was all in vain as his loved ones were led away. With tears in his eyes, he fell on his knees, staring at the place where he had last seen them, before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. "NO!"_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Legolas sat up, breathing heavily. He searched the room around him, before looking at the chair beside his bed, relaxing when he saw Aragorn. _It was just a dream, _he told himself, taking a calming breath. He was shaking slightly from the dream, no, nightmare that had seemed too real. He thought it strange, usually he could control where his dreams led him, but this time, it was like a vision, a warning. A reminder of what could be if they didn't accomplish their mission.

He shivered, but it had nothing to do with him being cold. To get his mind off of the nightmare that still ran itself through his mind, he checked on his wound, pleasantly surprised at how fast it was healing. It wouldn't be long before it was nothing but a scar, a dark reminder of his experience in Moria. Legolas's thoughts trailed to Gandalf, but he shut them out as soon as they came into his mind. He didn't need to think about that right now, having had enough thoughts in his head this night.

Shaking himself of the terrible dream that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about, he looked at Aragorn, who was sleeping soundly. Legolas couldn't see how, for the ranger had one leg on the head of the chair, the other hanging off the arm of the chair, one arm resting on his stomach, the other hanging limply off of the chair, his head rested uncomfortably on the other arm of the chair. But, hearing Aragorn's loud snoring, Legolas decided that the ranger had slept in even worse conditions than a wooden chair. Legolas laughed as Aragorn shifted too much and he fell out of the chair, landing on the stone floor with a thud.

Aragorn got up quickly, unsheathing his sword and looking around. His eyes found Legolas's, and seeing the Elf failing to stiffle his laughter, Aragorn sheathed his sword in embarrassment. Legolas was laughing now, not even trying to control it anymore, and after a second, Aragorn began to laugh too, until they were both crying from how much they were laughing. Legolas finally caught his breath, still smiling from Aragorn's fall.

The air felt lighter to them now, as if a dark cloud had been lifted from the room. Aragorn smiled too, before looking at Legolas again. "I haven't laughed since we left Rivendell."

Legolas nodded. "Neither have I. It seems like there has been too much to stress about and not enough time to laugh."

Aragorn sighed. "There is nothing to laugh about, with the fate of Middle Earth resting on our shoulders."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, before Haldir popped in to check on Legolas. He smiled sadly at the two. "I came to say good-bye before my patrol leaves. There's too much danger out there, and Lothlorien will not stay safe for too much longer."

Legolas got up from his bed, getting a look from Aragorn at this action, but he didn't care as he hugged Haldir good-bye, and pulling away, Legolas looked Haldir in the eye before saying, "We're going to try our best to succeed in our mission."

Haldir nodded, before turning to Aragorn, shaking hands awkardly with the ranger, who wasn't very good at good-byes. Haldir smiled at the two before walking out of the halls, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone once again in the room, an awkward silence making itself known. Finally, Legolas smiled. "I think we should go say hello to our companions, unless you think I'll 'hurt my wound'."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow at Aragorn, making the ranger laugh before checking the Elf's wound. Sighing in frustration, he knew there was no way he could keep Legolas in bed all day, not without at least a million of complaints. "Fine. Let's go."

WELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Tried my best on this one to leave it to where I could finish the next chapter and also where I could continue. So...now it's you, the viewers, to review and tell me if you want me to continue a few more or just finish with the next chapter. Well, TTYL for now, and hope y'all have a good week! :)


End file.
